Cal II of Cavaria
Prince Cal of the High Isles, Highlord of Calbridge is the heir to the throne of the High Isles and Arlery. Prince Cal is the only son of King Cal I, with Princess Carin after him. Prince Cal is the first in line to inherit the throne of the High Isles and the Arlery. He is the current Grand General-VV. Prince Cal was born on the 22nd March of 294, he spent his childhood playing with his twin sister Princess Carin of the High Isles, Prince Cal also extremely proficient in archery and the sword, even joining the Rangers of Highwood at his childhood during school holidays. Prince Cal attended military academies, and attended the Squire corps at the age of 13, and received the rank of Lieutenant at the age of 18. He entered the Silver Guard Corps at the age of 19, and also received the Dove order as a royal gift. Though Lieutenant Cal, at the age of 19, he was diagnosed with psychosis by an imperial doctor, due his rambling about another world called Earth. This news was leaked out and many questioned whether Prince Cal is able to inherit the Arlish throne. Therefore the imperial councils propose that he join diplomacy after university instead of joining the military. Prince Cal remained in the Silver Guard legion, and was promoted to a Captain after he reached 20. He decided to leave the Silver guard corps and pursue a career in diplomacy. He chose to enter the university of Calbridge, one of the most prestigious colleges in Arlery. Prince Cal entered the University of Calbridge at the age of 21 and dated an Arlish teenage girl Lady Carile of Marlia, two years younger than him. He was easily the most popular guy in school due to his imperial status. Carile is a moderately beautiful teenage girl, who immediately rose to popularity when she was declared the girlfriend of Prince Cal at 22nd of May. Both Prince Cal and Lady Carile had a blissful relationship, they are extremely reclusive, with no friends around them and they always kept to themselves, therefore it is hard for the reporters to collect any information about them. Highlord of Calbridge ------------------------------- Prince Cal and Lady Carile married at 27th of April 318, there are talks of the old tradition of giving the Prince a Highlordship, the traditional wedding gift given to the heir apparent to the throne of Arlery and the High Isles, some said that he should receive an overseas Highlordship, some proposed that the Highlordship of Verth or Cavana be given to him, while said that the Highlordship of Florell be given to him, though the young prince wanted to have the title of Calbridge as it was where he studied and he formed an emotional bond with the place, also because the Highlord of Calbridge is the main character of a book that he loved. The Emperor eventually decided to gift his son with the Highlordship of Calbridge, Highlord of Calbridge, of the City of Calbridge in the Comty of Calbridge, a fitting wedding gift for the young prince, a place close to home and Prince Cal and his wife adopted the surname of Calbridge. At 319, Prince Cal was appointed Arlish High Ambassador to Ping, He spent the next two years improving the relationship between the two superpowers. Frequently traveling to Ping and back. Meeting the Ping emperor many times, he is proficient in both, Chylese and Arlish. Joining the military ---------------------------- During 321, Prince Cal rejoined the Silver guard and was appointed as a Commander very quickly after his entry, he trained and is tasked with protecting the Emperor under the Silver guards lieutenant. At 329, Prince Cal was promoted to Third General and in command of a legion, he was sent to the demon lands in the north and to fight the demons, Josef Zorl was just given the title of Comt and Prince Cal was in charge of the 41st Legion. At 337, Prince Cal led the 41st legion and attained a victory at the Battle of Ravenwall, and was promoted to SG from Third General as an honorary promotion for his valiant victory. This swift promotion is also due to him being a Prince. Prince Cal was also appointed as the Commander of the IC. Prince Cal now 43, still far from the prime of life of an Arling whose lifespan is around 1000 years old. That would make Prince Cal still a young adult and already a Second general. In Summer 337, the Battle of Garliath commenced, a major fight between In Fall 339, the League of Men sue for peace, having lost Eastern Saralia and Jerlis being besieged and taken, and Prince Cal made a Knight of Saralia in the court of men in Jerlis, the humans suffered a major defeat. Now the War of the Doves continue. In Fall 342, the war of the doves ended, Prince Cal was appointed as the Grand General-VV and commanded the VV, which slowly evolved from the Imperial corps. He oversaw all of internal security within the empire, and acts like the chief of of the most powerful organization in the empire, in fact many see him as a state symbol, one of the most powerful Arling beside Archconsul Yerol. ----------------------------------------------------------- His Highness Prince Cal of the High Isles, Highlord of Calbridge. Born - 22nd March 294 Race - Vral Class - Ranks and titles * Prince of the High Isles - 22nd March 294 0yo * Arl at Arms - 307 13yo v * Lieutenant - 312 18yo v * Knight of the Dove - 313 19yo * Captain - 314 20yo v * Political Science Student of Calbridge University - January 315 21yo X * Highlord of Calbridge - 27th April 318 24yo * Arlish High Ambassador to Ping - 319 25yo X * Commander - 321 27yo v * Senior Commander - 324 v * Third General - Spring 329 35yo v * Second General-IC - Spring 337 43yo v * First General - Fall 339 45yo X * Knight of Saralia - Fall 339 45yo * Grand General-VV - Fall 342 48yo *